


Let The Rain Come Down

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [99]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman comforts Dean.





	Let The Rain Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: In rainy night, dean crawls into roman's bed, because he was afraid of the thunder. Roman cuddle him and make sure he feel safe again.

Dean wakes with a start, lightning flashing across the window. Thunder booms across the sky seconds later and he yelps, cringing back underneath his covers. Another flash of lightning and then an even louder crack of thunder has Dean scampering out of bed and through the bathroom to the adjoining door to Roman’s room. He twists the knob, glad it’s unlocked and slips inside.

He stands at the end of Roman’s bed, listening to the other man’s breathing. He winds his fingers in the blankets and clings, shivering as lightning illuminates the room and thunder sounds again. Roman stirs in bed, blinking in the darkness. 

“Dean?” He asks, voice sleep soft and raspy.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll go back to my room.” Dean mumbles, letting go of the blankets. He yelps again as thunder rumbles angrily in the sky.

Roman lifts the blankets. “Come on, get in.”

Dean doesn’t hesitate, sliding right in beside Roman and curling against his warmth. Roman wraps his arm around him, dragging him in closer, tucking Dean’s head under his chin. 

“You okay now?” Roman asks, already falling back asleep.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean kisses Roman’s neck softly. 

Roman hums, tightening his grip on Dean as he falls asleep again. 

Dean falls asleep, no longer afraid, wrapped up in Roman’s arms.


End file.
